All of me
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Es war ein Abschied, der ihr schwer fiel und sie wusste sie würde nie vergessen...


**Titel:** All of me  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Charaktere:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Thema:** #030 – Tod  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.  
**Anmerkung:** Inspiriert durch „My Immortal" von Evanescence

* * *

Die Beerdigung fand an einem klaren Herbsttag statt und Narcissa versuchte wirklich alles um stark zu bleiben. Sie konnte und wollte hier nicht zusammen brechen, nicht vor all diesen Leuten. Stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und sie drückte Dracos Hand leicht. Ihr Sohn stand neben ihr und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Sie wusste, dass er dadurch seine Tränen verbergen wollte und sie akzeptierte es stillschweigend. Lucius Tod hatte sie beide schwer getroffen und selbst jetzt konnte sie es einfach noch nicht wirklich begreifen.

Alle Beileidsbekundigungen tat sie mit einem Nicken ab, traute ihrer Stimme nicht, als sie weiter der Beerdigung folgte. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, wollte das nicht sehen. Aber sie wusste, dass es nicht weniger real bleiben würde, wenn sie nicht hier wäre.

Ihr innerstes schrie und tobte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lucius nie wieder zu ihr zurückkommen würde, dass er sie nie wieder in den Arm nehmen würde, mit ihr Lachen oder weinen würde. Er war einfach fort. Und er hatte sie zurückgelassen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm keinen Vorwurf machen konnte und doch wünschte sie sich fast nichts sehnlicher als ihre unbändige Trauer in Wut umwandeln zu können, doch es ging nicht. Die Trauer und Verzweiflung hatten sich tief in jeder Faser ihres Körpers eingenistet, ließen sie schwach und hilflos zurück. Jede Nacht wachte sie weinend auf, griff neben sich nur um von Leere empfangen zu werden.  
Narcissa wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Tränen sie schon vergossen hatte, doch sie konnte sie einfach nicht stoppen.

Zitternd ausatmend sah sie auf das Grab ihres Mannes und erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie sie von seinem Tod erfahren hatte.

_Lucius hatte einen neuen Auftrag bekommen und war deswegen mehrere Tage nicht zu Hause gewesen, etwas was Narcissa wusste. An dem Tag, an dem er zurückkommen sollte hatte sie sich alle Mühe gegeben. Ein schönes Essen, alles hübsch hergerichtet und sie selbst hatte sich auch ihr schönstes Kleid angezogen und sich für ihn zu recht gemacht. Doch Lucius kam nicht. Sie hatte langsam angefangen nervös zu werden, als Severus Snape den Raum betrat und sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Trauer ansah. Das einzige, was er sagte, war ein leises „Es tut mir Leid, Cissa" ehe er seinen Blick gen Boden wandte, unfähig ihrem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck weiter stand zu halten. „Nein… nein… das… das kann nicht sein" keuchte sie leise und stützte sich an dem Stuhl ab an dem sie gerade stand. „Er… er kann nicht Tod sein, sag mir das es nicht stimmt" flehte sie leise, doch Severus blickte lediglich weiter gen Boden und schwieg. Der schmerzerfüllte Schrei, der daraufhin ihre Kehle verließ hallte durch das gesamte Anwesen der Malfoys.  
Schluchzend war Narcissa neben dem gedeckten Tisch zusammen gesunken, ehe sie – von verzweifelter Wut gepackt – anfing alles gegen die Wand zu schleudern, was sie greifen konnte. Doch auch das half ihr nichts. Es machte ihre Trauer und Verzweiflung lediglich noch größer und kurze zeit später sank sie erneut von einem heftigen Weinkrampf gepackt zu Boden. Ihre gesamte Welt schien mit einem Mal zusammen gebrochen zu sein. Sie hatte Lucius mehr geliebt als alles andere auf der Welt und nun sollte er einfach gegangen sein.  
Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als sich ein paar Arme um sie schlangen und sie leicht hin und her wiegten, sondern krallte sich einfach nur an die Person vor sich und ließ ihrer Trauer freien Lauf._

Seit diesem Tag hatte sie damit gekämpft ihr Leben im Griff zu behalten und es war ihr sichtlich schwer gefallen. Aber sie wusste, dass Lucius gewollt hätte, dass sie für ihren Sohn stark wäre. Und so versuchte sie es. Es war nicht einfach und Narcissa wusste, dass sie selbst noch sehr lange brauchen würde, bis sie diesen Verlust einigermaßen verarbeitet haben würde, aber sie musste es versuchen. Für Draco und für Lucius.

Sie schreckte leicht auf, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und blickte auf, direkt in Severus besorgtes Gesicht. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass die anderen Gäste scheinbar alle schon gegangen waren und sie, Draco und Severus die einzigen verbleibenden Personen waren. Noch einmal sah sie auf das Grab hinab, ein trauriges Lächeln im Gesicht, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zusammen mit severus und Draco das Grab verließ. Sie wusste, sie würde nie in der Lage sein Lucius zu vergessen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er immer bei ihr sein würde und sie sich wieder sehen würden, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

_Lucius Malfoy  
1954 – 2000  
You still have all of me_


End file.
